


Shock to the System

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, nook slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has Sollux use his psiioniics on him for a little kinky fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock to the System

”You sure about this GZ?”

"Sure as sure, my brother."

You take in the scene before you: Gamzee’s wrists chained to the wall and his legs spread obscenely by a spreader bar, forcing him to lean awkwardly against the stone wall as he sits. The actual cuffs on his skin sport rubber coverings as a safety measure. It should comfort you but it only serves to remind you of what you’re about to do. You know Gamzee has always been a bit strange, but you never expected something like this. Your S’s are especially thick in your mouth as you speak.

"I just don’t want to hurt you. Well… more than necessary."

"Chill all that noise, motherfucker. Just all up and stick to what we agreed our fine selves on and it’ll all be bitchtits."

You take a deep breath to center yourself. He’s right. You just have to stick to the agreement and everything will be fine. Kneeling in front of him, you start with his grubscars, pressing and kneading the sensitive flesh gently to get his attention to the area. Gamzee trills sweetly, squirming into your touch. It’s rather endearing that he responds so easily to you. It makes pleasuring him a matter of how riled up you can get him rather than how to get him going. Though, sometimes it infuriates you how sensitive he is makes him finish rather quickly. Your train of thought is derailed by an urgent grunt from Gamzee. Guess it’s time to get down to it.

Your psionics crackle to life on your fingertips, sending small shocks through his grubscars. The initial shock makes Gamzee gasp before trailing off into shaky chirps. You can feel the muscles beneath his skin tense and shudder as you skitter your claws over each indigo indentation and it sends a thrill through you. You have him at your mercy, completely open and vulnerable before you. However, he’s the one with real power here. He decides when enough is enough and when you need to pull back. Thank fuck for safe words.

Your hands leave his grubscars after a while and a needy whimper flits past your ears. A soft chuckle leaves you as you rest a hand at his seedflap. You can feel him tense and hold his breath, frame still except from the subtle shiver. Your fingers travel lower towards the slit of his nook, heel of your hand rubbing against his sheathe. Gamzee’s hips tilt up slightly into your touch and you give his hip a smart swat in retaliation with your free hand. Gamzee’s groan goes straight through your core and your bulges shift behind your sheathe. You give his hip another smack, this time with psionics giving your blow an extra bite, and Gamzee gasps and full on moans.

"You love this don’t you?"

"Fuck yeah~"

"You’re disgusting. A little pain-slut, that’s what you are."

A full-body shudder rolls over his body at your words and you smirk, leaning down to get in his face. You can feel his cool breath puffing against your lips as he pants and you lick his lips. You nip his lower lip with your fangs, drawing a bit of purple blood as you feel his bulge sliding into your hand under your ministrations. You cover the fingers on his nook with a low voltage of psionics and watch that blood dribble down his chin as his mouth falls open in a gasp.

His bulge presses against your palm as your crackling digits play with his leaking slit, tip angling down to get some electric attention as well. Snarling in his face, you wrangle his bulge out of the way with your free hand and plunge two fingers inside him, shocking him from the inside. The sound Gamzee makes has you moaning softly as you probe his top wall, searching for that special little bed of nerves that drives him wild. When you find it, you curl your fingers against it hard and up the voltage. You gasp as a rush of fluids coats your fingers and a sick fascination settles over you. You wonder how much pain he can take before passing out.

"Shit! Shit, motherfucker!"

"Mmmnh… you’re so wet already."

Your other hand sparks to life, sending pin-pricks of electricity over the length of his bulge. It twits frantically in your hand but not shying away like you would have expected. Instead, it squeezes between your fingers and pulsates hotly. Shit…

"Want more?"

"Motherfuck yes!"

"Beg for it."

You give his bulge a harsh tug upwards and his hips follow, lurching up into your touch. The movement causes your fingers to slip out of his nook and you growl, shoving them back inside roughly.

"FUCK! Please! Please give me more! HONK! I need more!"

"What was that? I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you."

"GIVE ME MORE! SHOVE THEM DEEP IN ME AND SHOCK ME ALL OVER! GIVE IT TO ME, MOTHERFUCKER!

You pause everything, looking at him expectantly as he pants and whines softly.

"please…"

You flash him a dirty grin and start back up, voltage turned high enough to have Gamzee wailing and spasming under your hands. His bulge is drooling excessively as you send shock after shock through the sensitive organ. It must be pretty painful and you haven’t the slightest clue how he’s is enjoying this but then again, this is Gamzee. You torture his sweet spot with wiggling fingers, psionics pulsing hot in sync with each contraction of his nook. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he starts chanting deliriously.

"More more more moremoremorehonkmore!"

Well, he asked for more, so you oblige him. Turning up the voltage as high as you can without frying him, you hold your fingers tight against his sweet spot and stroke his bulge hard and fast. Your psionics pulse with your thundering bloodpusher as they flow through him. Gamzee makes this gurgling, choking noise and then shrieks, back arching sharply as he splashes his material up your arms and over his abdomen. You gaze at him in awe as you watch his face contort between excruciating pain and absolute bliss, mouth open wide and slack-jawed as his tongue flops uselessly over his lips.

You remove your hands from him when no more material comes out, giving him a moment to collect himself and say the safe word if he so chooses. The pitiful whimper and frantic shaking of his head tells you he’s not ready to stop yet so you get your hands back on him. You pull his bulge out of the way by the base, giving him the same high voltage shocks as before as you expose his dribbling slit to you. You raise your glowing hand up high and bring it down swiftly across his nook, making him cry out and his nook gush. You deliver blow after electrocuting blow to the inflamed lips and Gamzee fucking screams!

“FUCK YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT! HIT ME! Ahhnn~ HIT ME HARD!”

You squeeze the base of his bulge rhythmically as you slap his nook raw, material oozing from him more than he’s drooling. Each time you land a hit on him, his hips buck up into the contact before recoiling away. It was hypnotizing the way his lithe frame rolled and arched off the wall and floor. You so desperately wanted to get inside him, but that wasn’t the deal. Besides, denying yourself pleasure was all well and fine with you as long as you got to watch the clown make such interesting faces and noises. You keep slapping his nook, gaining speed and intensity with each blow and Gamzee yelps out a moan each time until it’s just a long, drawn out cascade of incomprehensible vowels. This is, by far, your favorite side of Gamzee. He’s truly beautiful when broken down to his most basic and primal desires. After a few more slaps and an especially tight squeeze to his bulge, Gamzee’s mouth falls open in a silent scream and he shudders violently, another wave of material spilling from him. His voice clicks in his throat a few times before he warbles, his voice breathy and wavering erratically.

"Shit GZ…"

One of your neglected bulges seeks out your nook for relief as you watch him fall apart, making your hips rock in the air and groan lowly to yourself. Seeing him like this, so raw and so utterly and helpless, makes something feral stir inside you. It’s such a strong feeling that you nearly give in to your primal instincts to fuck him until he’s sobbing beneath you. Instead, you keep shocking his genitals until he starts babbling a mangled version of the safe word.

"Fireworks! Fireworks! HONKHONKHONK FIREWORKS!"

You yank your soiled hands away from his junk and smooth them over his hips, leaning in to kiss his trembling lips. He twitches under you as the aftershocks ripple through his body and you purr comfortingly into his mouth. He tries to kiss you back but honestly, he seems too drained to do more than just peck your lips weakly. He’s so pitiable like this. You pull away from him for a moment to release his arms from the chains and remove the spreader bar from his legs. He slumps against the wall once he’s free, panting and sporting an oh-so-satisfied grin. Taking advantage of the time he takes to recuperate, you go fetch him a glass of water. When you return to him, he clings to you and buries his face into your neck, thrumming happily.

“GZ, you gotta drink something.”

“In a minute, my fine motherfucker.”

You can feel the front of his fangs as he grins into your neck and you gasp when his hand sneaks between your legs. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and groan as he rubs you through your pants, his fingers kneading your free bulge before moving down to push your other one deeper into your nook. All it takes is a sharp nip to your neck and a rather hard press of his fingers and you’re soiling your pants with a throaty groan. Gamzee laps affectionately at the wound as you ride out your climax, holding you close to him by the waist. You appreciate that he thought of your own pleasure even with how worn out he is. Pulling his face from your neck, he smiles sweetly at you before planting a soft kiss to your lips. You hum contently against his lips for a moment before pulling away and shoving the glass in his face.

“Now drink before you pass out. I am NOT going to carry you.”


End file.
